


Trying to Make Things Right

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe breaks down in the closet. Markus is there for her.</p><p>(Original Prompt: ashe/markus things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Make Things Right

“I… I shouldn’t be here.”

Markus’s heart plummeted as he pressed his ear closer to the door. He knew this was an invasion of privacy, knew Ashe would yell at him if she found out, but this was justified. At least, in Markus’ eyes. 

He’d heard Ashe crying earlier and before he could open the door to the bar’s storage closet she was curled up in, she started mumbling to herself and he had gotten distracted.

“I should’ve stayed on Meathe, should’ve stayed. Maybe they ha-had an answer for this _thing_.”

She took a deep breath and let out a shaky exhale.

“Markus shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

He should’ve opened the door then, should’ve hugged Ashe close. His brain screamed out _, I’m not dealing with you! I’m helping my girlfriend! I want to help!_

Instead he started motionless, the one time in his life he should move.

He heard Ashe sigh. “Maybe I should just…”

Biting his tongue, he waited for what Ashe would utter next. So busy trying to hear, he barely registered the door handle turning, pressing against his stomach. 

He jumped back, landing on his feet for once. Just as he went to leave and make it seem like he was never there, the door opened fully.

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment, Markus taking in Ashe’s red, puffy eyes and the small crescent-shaped imprints in her upper arms. She looked down at her feet after seeing Markus.

“How… How much did you hear?” she asked quietly.

“Not everything, enough that I know that _you shouldn’t go_.”

She bit her lip, hands balling up into fists. “I need to.”

“No you don’t! You have us to help you when you feel like this!” He added quietly, “You have me.”

Ashe looked up at Markus, looking close to tears.

“I… I’m sorry.”

Markus gave her a pleading look, but she stayed firm. She stepped closer, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I’m not leaving forever. I just need time.”

“How much?” Markus whispered.

“I don’t know, but I just need to be alone, to see if… if Meathe holds anything for me.”

He leaned his forehead against hers. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Markus, I have to do this. I need to try his option. I am coming back.”

He closed his eyes as the pressure of her forehead left and he heard the sound of footsteps leaving the bar. Alone, he let out a shaky breath, wiping the tears forming from his eyes.

“I love you,” he muttered.


End file.
